White Snake
by True China Sorrows
Summary: What is the cost of love: a life, a soul, an eternity?
1. Chapter 1

White Snake

Hiro laughed. "You can go back if you want. I don't expect this will interest you,"

A loud groan rang out behind him. It was followed by hushed words and a swift _shh_. He simply shook his head.

"Oh, come on!" Kana whined. "I didn't say that! You're twisting things, Hiro. I just asked how much further we have to go."

"As far as we have to," Reina replied matter-of-factly.

Kana clasped his hands behind his head with a shrug. "As you wish, oh great one,"

She clenched her fists. The urge to make a retort was strong. Her pride was all that kept her lips sealed. She instead concentrated on the journey.

The recent onslaught of heavy rainfall had made the mountain path treacherous. The vegetation had exploded with vibrant colours at first. Now even they hung their heads. The soil was slick and the mountain was steep. The scent of dampness carried even to the village.

Reina commands. "Be careful,"

The sun shone down on them. It had tried to scorch Hiro and Kana's necks. A rosy glow was beginning to appear. However, Reina was forbidden to travel in such conditions alone and she couldn't be convinced not to go.

The other side of the mountain was nearly impassable. The river had burst its banks on both sides, but near Blue Bell it was worse. The ancient rivalry between Blue Bell and Konohana had caused a lack of communication. There was no news from Blue Bell, and, as the niece of Konohana's healer, Reina saw fit to speak to them herself.

A loud yelp rang out. Kana splayed his arms out. He dropped to a near crouch. He looked around warily but Reina had already seen him. The sound of her laughter brought a scowl to Kana's face. He slowly inched back to his feet.

"Don't worry," Hiro called, standing quite a bit ahead of them. "If you hurt yourself I can make you better."

Kana brushed himself down, muttering lowly. "You instil so much faith in your abilities,"

Hiro laughed louder, almost hunching over with the force of the gleeful spasms. The sound echoed across the vast mountain. He took a moment to appreciate the sound of his own voice. Then, something green caught his eye. He leapt across the path and onto a boulder where he proceeded to get comfortable.

Reina's eyes widened, glowing with envy and astonishment. "Are you going to use that in a tincture?"

Hiro plucked a rather disgusting looking plant. He turned it over in his hands for a moment before throwing it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, glancing between Reina and the plant flourishing at the side of the boulder.

Kana gaped at the sight. His brow furrowed in confusion as he swore his two friends were mad. However, the soft snort he elicited earned him a throbbing head ache. Reina glowered at him, the pile of bamboo resting over her right arm.

"Reina, you know I won't work with tinctures," Hiro called, ending the growing tension. She frowned, pretending not to have heard him. "Kana, have you tried a tincture? They're disgusting and too many people can't take it."

He snorted. "I leave this to you,"

Hiro leant forward. "What about Hayate? Has she ever taken a herbal remedy?"

Kana snarled. "She was poisoned by your precious plants,"

"She shouldn't have been near our home! Besides, she's a horse. She should know what to eat and what to not. Animals have internal dowsing instincts, but I suppose living with you must have killed them off," Reina retorted. "Besides, any fool knows the only difference between a remedy and a poison is the dosage."

A rock clattered between them. It was soon followed by a second. Then there came the third. Hiro single-handedly juggled a fourth.

"The sun is still high," he commented, sighing happily. "There are a lot more herbs that are needed. We should keep going."

Even as he said it, eyes drifting towards the flourishing plant, he came to silence once more. There, on the nearest level ground above him was another plant: a rarer one. He leaped to his feet with eyes as wide as worlds.

"Hiro, didn't you-?" Reina shrieked. "What are you doing? Hiro, get down! Come down!"

Kana gaped, stunned in to stillness as his friend attempted to clamber up the abrupt slick slope. Hiro threw his hands into the oozing mud and, little by little, hauled himself higher. He heard nothing of his companions. He saw only his prize and the good that could come of it.

As he drew nearer his journey grew harder. He hauled and hauled but nothing was quite enough to take him to his destination. He grunted, slipping slightly. His hand shot up and snatched at the earth for something to hold. He caught a branch. It was light and slipping away as well.

He yelped as he found himself falling without restraint. His hand yielded a snake with a faint rosy pallor. It writhed and slid about in his hand. He let go moments before crashing to the ground. His shoulder made a sickening _snap_ and he tumbled to the right, off of the mountain and in to the rapid river.

The collision with water forced the air from his lungs. He watched, aghast as all of his oxygen was lost to the torrents. He flailed about with arms and legs and tried to locate the bottom and the surface. Neither revealed its place to him and he felt the beating of a great many hands upon his skin and tearing at his clothes.

He tumbled and twirled and spun with eyes wide and expression contorting all of the way. He felt the burn of the absence of air. He saw the bubbles and the rush of tides. He heard nothing and yet everything, but muted and dead.

Then, a vision was beheld to him of light fairer than any other.

**Author's Note: I was originally inspired to do this by two things. One was the movie adaptation of the folk tale and the other was my apprenticeship in herbs. I had to surrender my apprenticeship due to bad health and school work, but I did enjoy it. I continue on, lazily, in my own way. What made me post this now with so many other incomplete stories? I would say Comic Con. It was my first. I wore a Cosplay of ****Ā Ruǎn from Gǔjiàn. That made me think and now I've uploaded three stories - this one, Gǔjiàn Hé Gǔqín and Little Fairy. I adore them all so much. There are few things that I'm more passionate about. I must admit though, this is lower on my list of adorations than the others…**

_Madam White Snake_


	2. Chapter 2

White Snake

"Hiro!"

He groaned and flung his arm over his eyes, pretending to sleep. She threw the door open regardless and stood there in the doorway. Her hands, he could only just see, were fastened to her hips. She was undoubtedly glaring. He felt the holes being bored in to his skull.

"You're awake," she snapped. "I know it."

He slumped, arms falling back to his sides. "I'm not lying, Reina. I'm not. I know you didn't see, but I-"

She slapped the cold, wet cloth down onto his forehead. His yelp resounded through the house. It stung and he knew there would be a red mark where it lay.

"There was no girl," she said curtly. "_I_ revived you, Hiro. Kana had run away and you were floating down under the river where no one would see you but I followed it to one of the lakes. _I_ saved you, Hiro. _I_ did. There was no one else. I know there wasn't, I arrived just before you did."

He sighed and nodded to appease her. He didn't listen. His mind was lost to the girl that he saw, faintly guessing at her silhouette. The softness of her hands still tingled on his skin. The white foam and the brown tinge to the raging river left only the faintest recollection that she had been there at all. He glanced down at his fretting hands worriedly.

"Hiro, can you hear me?" Reina was quiet. "You can? Good. I thought you might have caught some sort of hysteria from the water."

He smiled. "It was really polluted,"

She leaned back, raised her eye brow and the quietness died away. "Of course it was polluted, Hiro. All of the bad soil was in it, and the dead, rotting plants too. I'm surprised you didn't die,"

He teased. "You didn't think I would drown?"

She shook her head. "I did. That's probably why Kana ran away. He wasn't much for loyalty, but you? Hiro, you were stupid to go after that herb! Why did you do that? You could have died and then Konohana would have lost its future healer! Weren't you thinking?"

He drifted to another world as she ranted and raged. The world he gladly departed to was blue, endlessly blue. The land was distant and far below. The sky was farther yet, a reflection of the waters both cool and calm. The shimmer of a spectre, of white and solace, passed through light and shadow but never was to manifest fully.

Hiro jerked upright. He blinked away the pleasant dream. Reina was subdued once more. He bit his tongue, fearful of revealing his inattentiveness earlier. He found it hard to recognise her without the loudness and the confidence that never went ignored.

"Reina," he spoke softly.

She turned to him. "I think my uncle is back. Go to sleep. I have chores still to do,"

She left him with near soundlessness. It wasn't a sight with which he had much familiarity. Reina was, by nature, a very indiscreet person. If she were to do something then it would be done regardless of custom or decorum.

He sighed to himself and slumped over. His hands ached and the ebb and flow of the rushing river smashing against obstacle after obstacle had left him with a severe uncertainty. Even as he glanced about the room the tilt of the floor seemed imbalanced. He knew from prior visits that it was not, but now, with his head aching, body rubbed raw from wrathful waters and with a compromised sense of balance he doubted himself.

It was then that he heard them. Mako was the first to speak. His deep voice held authority that he wielded as best as he could in the lowest tone that he possessed. Reina disagreed. She had to have. Her response, equally hushed, was swifter and a soft strain echoed in her indistinguishable words.

Hiro heard nothing of their conversation. He heard who spoke and for how long but not the words. They eluded him, taunted him. He clenched his fists but soon relented. His hands were touched with the beginning of callouses. He felt the dull ache and the throbbing and let them be to heal. However, that intention was soon abandoned.

From the edge of his sight he spied darkness he knew nothing of by the window. His head snapped around. The colour was gone. He leaped to his aching feet. The darkness was swift. The sound was as wintry winds vanishing over the lands. He struggled, feet pounding on the floor and hands clutching at all within reach for support.

In the distance, near the trees and the wall of mountains there was a shimmer of purest frost. It lasted only for the shortest of moments. Hiro exhaled sharply. He staggered over to the open window. His hands fastened tightly about the wooden ledge. He leaned out to try and glimpse more of what he had seen.

As he did so the stairs buckled and groaned with shrill and booming voices. Reina raced across the landing and pressed down on the door. It gave way to her soon. She stared for a long moment, too stunned to move.

"Hiro!" she ran and clutched at his waist.

He yelped and yowled as she hauled him in. His arms groped for spaces between the wooden planks. He was too far over the ledge. His legs flailed and kicked. He was slipping and would in moments be falling. The rose bushes were beneath him. He would be blinded and butchered by the thorns.

He was saved at the last moment.

"Hiro, what were you _doing_?" Reina cried. "What were you _thinking_?"

Mako's shadow loomed over them both. He gingerly patted Reina's shoulder in what he hoped to be comfort. To Hiro he gave a nod of reassurance.

Hiro turned and looked over them both. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I thought I saw something…"

Mako smiled ruefully. "You have a fever, Hiro. It's to be expected that you thought you saw something. I think we should close the window, however. Until you are recovered, that is,"

**Author's Note: I'm actually quite pleased that the wi-fi is being worked on. It keeps cutting out. There's very little that I can do on the internet. I adore writing and typing, however, and I am obsessed with these three currently. I do believe that this is the amount that I would be working on regardless. Though, perhaps, I would also be studying…**

**Thank you for reading my story. I hope that you have enjoyed this so far. I apologise if I have failed your expectations.**


	3. Chapter 3

White Snake

People swarmed to and fro. Their feet pounded on the dusty roads beneath the burning sun. They called out their wares in hopes of consumers. There were few who had the good fortune to trade. The giggle and gossiping of passers by resounded loudly. It was all echoed in the cracks of the mountain for dwellers of darkness to hearken to.

The grating roll of a small stone over the rocky cavern floor did its utmost to impede the sounds from outside. There was little it could do in the face of such loudness. The city was too hurried to pause or quieten. There were too many too used to sound.

The stone stalled. A ghost of a breath rang aloud. She turned, face pale to the crack where the light that came through was white. It stung her eyes that loved the dark. She drew her arms up to her chest and cast her sight down low. Her hair fluttered down to shield her eyes and face.

She heard it. Of the hundreds who paraded up and down the city she heard but one set of foot falls above them all. Her lips curved softly. She chanted to herself. The words were weak and half-hearted but they were sincere and true.

Beneath the blazing brilliance in the home of heat one yet so fair and dark treaded on a lonesome path. She strode through the centre of what the road was meant to be. There were people on all sides and yet she was the only one alone. Her eyes of onyx bark glistened.

As she traversed her way she paused to meet a merchant. A word was passed between and a note slithered from her to him. She took the treasure she was owed and vanished amidst the masses. When she returned to sight it was through the breakage of the city wall.

From there she wandered in the light of a peaceful sun that kissed her face and where wind caressed her skin. She glimpsed the secretive opening to the caverns. Without a sound, without a glance behind, she glided into shadows.

The passageways that she crafted led her to the chamber. Her hand skimmed across the walls but paused at the opening. She sighed, long and wearily. Her eyes drifted to deepest darkness for but a moment. She felt the object in her left hand, held hidden behind her back.

"Is that you, sister?"

The frail voice within quivered. It was weaved of all the world's tragedies.

She smiled. "I'm here, Ying,"

"Do you have the piece?"

She lingered for a moment. "No, Ying. I searched. It was not there,"

Silence waited in response. The sorrow from within surpassed all powers. She felt it stir within her a profound hatred and desire.

"Will I remain here?"

She shook her head. "No. I believe I know where another is located. I will seek to secure it and then I shall discover the piece that evades me,"

"Sister, answer me,"

She took a deep breath. "You will, but only for now. I will find all of the necessary pieces, Ying. It will be only a year or two from now when you will walk where you choose,"

"The world is scary,"

She took a tentative step closer. "The world is beautiful in many ways,"

"Will I die here?"

She gasped. A sudden surge of tears burned her eyes. She wiped them from existence at once but the liquid flowed between her fingers. She was stilled as the tears vanished beneath her sleeve.

"No, Ying. No," she whispered, choking on sorrow. "There are three more pieces. I will locate them, I will. I know which towns to search. I know where one resides. I know how to protect them."

Her knees buckled. Her hands clung to the stone as she slumped. Her tears revived and renewed and were born shimmering once more.

Ying, able to feel the despair and grief, averted her gaze. She opened her mouth. No sound came forth. She took her mind to comfort.

"I want to feel what is threaded in your hair,"

She frowned. "The wind still speaks. Do you hear its voice?"

"I hear you,"

"The wind will speak to you soon,"

"I trust you…"

She raised her head. "There is a silence that holds you,"

"There is…"

She slowly drew to her feet. "Will you tell me?"

Ying watched her hands as her fingers weaved together and apart. Her eyes drifted closed and she held her breath.

"Am I despicable?"

She reached out. "No, Ying. You are loved in life and death,"

"Why am I held in darkness?"

She smiled sadly. "Our father and mother did all that they could. The priest was more tenacious than they had understood. He pursued them without remorse. They… They did all that they were able to in order to ensure our safety. You were not meant to know such a deep darkness. They intended to release you, but were unable to,"

Ying was silent.

She drew her hand away from her sister's chamber. It settled limply on her lap as she sat back. Her eyes found the ceiling and the walls and speculated at the efforts of her parents. It was rough and irregular beneath her gaze and more so to her touch, but had been completed. It was a sound structure. Sorrow flickered through her gaze.

Lonesomeness was too familiar.

_Drip_ _drop_.

Ying sniffed. The casual cascade of tear drops resonated in the soundless passages. She blinked away what she could but more were birthed from her wordless sorrow.

"Ying, listen to me. Please do not cry. They would have disliked that. Smile for the future that I continue to craft for you,"

She glanced upwards. Ying was oblivious, but she heard it. It was distant, far, far away: farther than she expected to reach. She rose to her feet and slowly took her leave. She couldn't hold her sister, comfort her. Her presence would only intensify her sorrow.

"Thank you, Nori,"

**Author's Note: I do adore this. I do, I do, oh, yes, I do. I hope that you enjoy this as greatly as I am. This is beyond the power and the strength of words. I love this too much! I love this as I love little else. Please stay to know what happens to the sisters {_Ying the younger, Nori the elder_}. I can guarantee that it will be interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

White Snake

"Hiro, you can't!" Reina's protests went unheeded. "Mako, tell him to stop. Please."

He shook his head disparagingly. "Hiro is smart. He can make decisions for himself,"

She struggled not to shout. "He's still recovering. How can he possibly go over the mountain? The path's still treacherous!"

He smiled down at her. "Reina, your plants need you,"

She gaped after him as he ventured back into their home without a backward glance. Her further objections went unvoiced. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Then she strode further along the path and peered around the house. Hiro's figure was vanishing from sight.

She sighed. "Be careful you idiot,"

Hiro was oblivious to the concern he had aroused. He quickly passed through Konohana. The further he was from Mako and Reina the more his task faded from his mind. He was swiftly enamoured by the thought of searching for the woman that he was sure had rescued him.

He strode up the mountain, dawdling and wandering from his course, without pause. His limbs soon ached and burned but he was yet to take notice. His search took all of his focus. Yet, there was no trace of the woman.

The slippery soil was slick and muddy. He tried to convince himself that all of her tracks would have been washed away. It didn't work. It couldn't sate him. He clenched his fists and roamed onwards. He was determined to have some trace of her existence, though what he truly wished for was to find her, to take her back to the others and prove that he was still in his right mind.

As he descended down the far side of the mountain he faltered. There, a short distance away, was a woman. She was crouched to the ground and inspecting a thorn bush. Her hair was deepest, darkest midnight and her raiment was of ice. The mud took to the edges of her trailing sleeves and to the bottom of her dress.

She noticed nothing, or didn't care. The bush was her priority. She was oblivious to the world around her, and Hiro wondered, hopefully, if she were a healer too. He began to descend once more. His eyes were wide with infatuation. He was parched with adoration: a blind man with eyes newly healed.

He came too near. She jolted upright. Her eyes grew wide. She didn't look at him. She didn't even glance away to the side. She simply ran. Away, to her right, she was lost too soon amongst the trees. Hiro had no opportunity to pursue her further. The ground was too treacherous and his health too fragile.

"Wait!" he called. "I mean you no harm! I was passing to Bluebell! A woman saved me days ago! Was it you?"

She gave no response, not even when he began to retreat. She was lost to him. Hiro sighed, wearily and frustrated. He wondered, doubting himself, if she had been a mirage, if the whole idea had been foolish and whether the woman was the white on the banks of the rushing river and his weak mind.

He continued on. He had his task to complete and wouldn't return without first completing it.

"I'm sorry if I worried you!" he called. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

The base of the mountain path was smooth and slick with mud. He slipped and slid, right arm flailing, but managed to land on his knees. He took a deep breath and slowly rose. The warm welcoming sight of Bluebell filled him with dread. The animosity was palpable.

"Hmm?" a man stepped out. "Ah! You must be one of Mako's aids. Come, come, we have little time to spare if you wish to return before nightfall."

Hiro patted away the grime that he could. "Are you the priest Nathan?"

The man nodded. "No, I am not a priest, but I am the man you are looking for. I assume that you're here to deliver the herbs,"

He exhaled sharply in relief. "I am. There might be some damage though. The path was less manageable than I had anticipated,"

Nathan smiled. "Well, we all must do what we can. I'm glad that you arrived safely. Come now, we have warm beverages at the temple. They should raise your spirits for the journey back,"

Hiro followed all too happily, oblivious to the dark eyes watching his every movement and cursing each foot fall.

The temple was around the corner where it sat atop a small hill. The polished and pristine exterior shone. The large double wooden doors were wide open. He trailed in after Nathan with eyes wide. He hadn't been to the temple before. The stark religious icons stunned him with their precise beauty.

He was urged to sit down as Nathan brewed some tea with the freshly delivered herbs.

"We have so little tea here. In Bluebell they like to drink a beverage called coffee. It has its merits, yes, but tea is the true giver to one's well-being," he commented. "This is a special blend of herbs. From your voice I can tell that you are burdened by some illness. The soft spices will soothe your throat."

The cup was placed before him. "Thank you, Nathan. This is really nice,"

Nathan sat opposite him. "It is. There are few burdens that cannot be alleviated by some nice warm tea,"

He took a sip and sighed, leaning back. He nodded in satisfaction before putting the cup down. The beauty of the temple, the scent of incense and the tranquillity brought his mind to rest.

"Ah, I see you have noticed the statue," he murmured. "It was a gift. She is the Lady of another land and other beliefs. He who bestowed it upon us was enamoured of her. He was loath to part with it but insisted that we keep her. In order to do his wish justice we give her house and home."

Hiro gazed at it. "She seems lovely,"

Nathan smiled curtly. "She must,"

Before Hiro could apologise the door burst open. A long shadow fell across the room with sharp and stiff edges.

"Nathan," a small voice strained. "I found the scrolls."


	5. Chapter 5

White Snake

Hiro stared out of the temple. The rain had begun again. It was torrential. His journey back had been postponed. The road was a river but Nathan and Rahi, the boy with the scrolls, had gone out regardless. They had spoken little of their intentions or their planned accommodation for the night.

The scent of food wafted over to him. A plate piled high with food sat on the table. It tempted him to go back in but he was determined to wait a short while longer. Nothing had been said about their return. He doubted that they would return that night.

"Oh?" large doe eyes blinked curiously. "My, what have we here? It seems a stranger has lost his way. Oh, what _fun_ we could have,"

* * *

Rahi moaned, tilting back. His right arm quivered along the wooden boards until his fingers skimmed the water. A quiet snore rumbled from the back of his throat. He twitched, turned and then star-fished out across the majority of the space on the small boat.

Nathan glanced at the flow of the river. The banks were flooded. The tall grasses and trees that had once stood so proudly were being devoured by the water. He sighed, bringing his hands together on his lap.

"This is not for those with doubt in mind," he murmured. "Where can it be? The cause of all of this is too mysterious. There must be one who has willed it so."

A loud splash of water from afar seemed to support his sentiments. An ominous wind blew over the river. With it came a low sound. Nathan closed his eyes and drew his hands to his lap. He took a deep breath and concentrated. There was a long absence that penetrated the night before it rose again. This time it was faint.

Nathan rose, striding swiftly and came to the oar lying next to Rahi. "Those at the security of Bluebell will understand. The great wealth of knowledge will protect us against the outcome that is growing ever clearer,"

He began to steer the boat back the way he had come. However, from beneath there rose a vast disturbance. The water danced, leaping into the air as separate droplets and cascading back down as one. He looked about, turning and twisting to see ever more. There was only the darkness of the shadows.

The land seemed to settle once more. However, Nathan only grew tenser. His knuckles went white as he drew the oar closer. The water hardened and the wood groaned against the resistance. The boat shuddered as if spooked.

Nathan threw the oar away but it stood erect at the head of the gradually turning boat. He grabbed Rahi roughly by the shoulders. The boy stirred in his deep sleep. His eyes didn't want to open. Nathan froze. The boy's hand was still in the water.

The boat shrieked, expanding suddenly. The oar, still held aloft, shattered into thousands of tiny fragments. The shards struck Nathan, burrowing beneath his clothes. He fell to his knees, wincing. A gash exploded on Rahi's face and blood dripped swiftly.

"Let us be!" Nathan roared. "You have no place here! Return to the shadows!"

Calmness descended once more. Nathan crawled back, glancing around anxiously. As his gaze fell in the direction that he had intended to go he found a flash of rose amongst crimson. Nathan leaped to his feet and ran as close to it as he could.

Her hair fluttered about her pale face. She smiled a sweet, sly smile. Her strange eyes sparked with a devious sort of mirth. She raised a hand lost in the fabric of her trailing sleeve to her mouth. She whispered softly but the words were lost to Nathan's ears.

"Who are you?" he called. "What is your purpose?"

She inclined her head and fell into a bow. Her left arm swept out to gesture in the direction of his temple. An eerie giggle sifted through the night sky.

_Lost to the shadows of his mind_

Nathan instinctively turned to grab the oar.

* * *

"Please, please let me in…" a quiet voice pleaded. "I know you're in there… Please, it's wet… I'm cold…"

The weak rapping at the door blown closed by the fierce storm winds was drowned by the crackling of a small indoor fire. There, Hiro was slumped forward. A slight snore stirred in the air. He shivered lightly and muttered to himself drowsily.

The image of the white woman from the river was racing through his mind. A voice, like the racing, bubbling waters rose in his ears. It sounded in a scream but he heard not the words. He heard not the origin of the suffering.

The rapping at the door grew fainter. Hiro still didn't stir. The rapping stopped and a weak wind grew. The wooden floor creaked gently. Hiro let out another snore. His head rolled to the side and, little by little, he swayed.

Footfalls fell upon the floor. The fire hissed and crackled, spitting fiercely. It sparked upwards but its deep crimson faded away as it leaned as far as it could from the approach. A hand came to rest upon Hiro's forehead. He winced.

There was a sudden darkness in his dream. The voice lost in the water grew shrill and then ceased. The white foam splashed into his eyes. The darkness flowed with ease into him. He tried to fight back but movement was impossible.

He opened his mouth to cry out and he was lost in a gentle embrace. His eyes, becoming heavy with weariness, drifted downwards. The hands of a woman were wrapped around his waist. The cascade of midnight hair flowed over his shoulder.

A sudden pain ignited but was just as soon numbed.

**Author's Note: I think this is quite fun. I almost feel sorry for Hiro. He's gotten involved with power beyond his wildest imagination. Of course, with all that's to come, I don't think that he minds particularly. However, I will leave that to your imagination.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

White Snake

The watering can crashed to the kitchen floor.

"Reina, what's wrong?" Mako thundered down the stairs but the room was empty upon his arrival.

Reina hunched over, gasping for breath. "What… What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

Hiro glanced up with soulless eyes. His pale lips parted slowly but no sound came forth. He blinked obliviously. There wasn't even the slightest recognition in his gaze. Then he collapsed into a heap where he didn't move. He didn't even close his eyes.

Reina was at his side in a moment. Her hands raced over his arms and back but felt no wound. There was no blood.

"Mako!" she screamed. "Mako, come out here! Something happened! Mako, help me!"

He thundered out of the house and down the pathway. His one visible eye was alight with anger and worry. He swooped down and forced Hiro onto his side.

"Get some warm water!" he commanded gruffly. "Make him a bed too, and food! Get the herbs!"

She hesitated, rocking back on her heels. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung agape. No words came forth from the stunned stupor.

Mako roared. "You know which ones, Reina! I taught you!"

A shiver ran up her spine. She blinked once and the fog vanished. The sound of her footfalls faded almost as soon as they had begun. Mako grunted. Hiro's pulse was weak. He rose, hoisting his apprentice up over his shoulder. He stormed back in.

* * *

"Be gone!" Nathan roared, throwing the doors open.

The scatter of pebbles rang loudly across the sodden floor. A quiet _splash_ rippled across the room. A low hiss followed in its wake.

"Here," Rahi scampered over to Nathan. "Your prayer beads, Nathan."

He nodded solemnly. "Come over. Repent your ways and allow your soul to be cleansed."

A loud _splash_ rose from the farthest reaches of the temple's interior.

"_No_!"

The water darted upwards. A candle was doused. Some burning incense was thrown into a puddle. Its light was dispatched at once. The scent of smoke rose from it. Another soon followed in its wake. It too was extinguished. The falling of candles and incense that followed came swiftly and without sense.

Nathan took a further step forward. "Rahi, go now and seal the doors. We will not allow this intruder to cause any further harm. As citizens of Bluebell it is our duty to protect them,"

Rahi pushed the farthest door first. "Do you see it?"

"_Thank you_,"

Nathan whipped around, the prayer beads clattering off of one another. A wind whipped up from outside and blew fiercely against the door. His arms shot up to shield his face from stray branches and debris. Rahi was knocked from his feet and tumbled backwards. A white streak blurred past them both and vanished into the darkening world.

Nathan brought his arms back to his sides, glaring out after the intruder. A slight sound rose in the back of his throat. A moment later his knees trembled. He fell to the ground not long after. His hands stretched out to the ground but managed to support little weight.

"Rahi…" he gasped. "Rahi… Boy, can you hear me?"

There was no response. He glanced over his shoulder but his sight was faint. He saw little more than deeper and fainter darkness.

"May this be remembered…"

The leaves crunched. The flutter and flurry of long, black hair caught on branches and tore. Skin as white and pure as moonlight shimmered. The whip of disturbed air and cracking trees filled the forest and echoed down amongst the streets of Bluebell.

"Wait!"

She stopped.

"What are you doing? I thought the prism was with the boy…"

"Yes," she turned her pale face to the rippling waters. "The boy was with the monk. I was found within the temple walls."

The water bubbled. "_Did you not escape your troubles_? _What poison burns your eyes_?"

She looked away, back to where she had come from. The trees were tall but broken. Their backs were turned towards the sky.

"_Nori_," the water splashed aside and the youth rose. Her violet eyes fluttered open, contrasting with her long tail. "Has the incense perished you?"

She shook her head. "No. I can still see. There are seventeen of you below and countless fish. There are others in the woodland,"

The goldfish spirit clapped her hands softly. "Yes, there are. I'm glad that you could notice,"

A breeze passed over the wide river. The water twirled beneath, rising and falling solemnly: its beauty as ancient as time.

"Lillian…" Nori murmured. "I think I may be forced to retire soon. This exertion can be fatal."

Lillian sighed. "I saw him. That monk from Bluebell came here. He was with a boy. I did what was possible and they soon departed. I think that my brother was too forceful. He too began an assault. The encounter will be untarnished in his mind. There are many dangers yet to come,"

Nori advanced and knelt by the edge. "There is a word within your conscious. Why do you withhold from me?"

Lillian approached too. "I was wild. The lands were flooded by my reckless anger. You sealed me to the foam in the rapids when a priest came to vanquish me. I am in your debt, Nori. However, you are not the only one of power in those mountains. I fear the other, as does my brother, as do we all below the earth,"

Nori sighed. "I believed that to be so,"

Lillian offered an apologetic smile. Her hands skimmed over the surface. In time the water itself chimed.

"I shall leave you here, Nori. There are summons from below," she slips away from sight. "_Let me know when to come ashore_. _I shall be your worthy ally_. _I, too, if you recall, am your sister's keeper_…"

She rose. The sound of approach was distant. It wasn't the monk. It wasn't the boy. Neither was well enough to rise. She closed her eyes. The far sounds of the world merged as one.

"Let me know," she knelt once more, placing her forehead to the surface. "Tell me of the boy who falters in his time."

**Author's Note: There is only Nori and Lillian. I understand that there may be some confusion on that matter as there are parts of Lillian's speech which is in italics and parts without. The italics are when she's going under the water. When she is below the water and when she is above you can hear her voice plainly. When she is submerging or emerging the sound is distorted as she 'glides up' through the water. If you will, think of **_**L**__**í**__**ng'er**_** at the end of Chinese Paladin. She… Oh…**

**I've just given away one of my three… Oh!**

**I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I apologise for… inconveniencing you.**


	7. Chapter 7

White Snake

The kitchen was filled with low thuds and angry muttering. Reina, once again, was lost in an argument with her uncle. Neither was willing to relent.

She slammed a cup down on the counter. "Listen to me. _Listen to me_! Mako, are you deaf? I'm talking! Yes, I'm talking. No, you be quiet. I'm not going to stop for you. Why should I stop for you? Oh, is that so? You're _wrong_. You're _wrong_!"

Mako was equally as obstinate. "I am your mentor, Reina. I'm your senior. I have healed many more people than you. I have not completed your training. My knowledge and experience far out-weighs yours. No, stop arguing. This is what's best,"

She shook her head. "Mako, I _know_ him. He needs something more than what you're suggesting! If you keep insisting on this the effects will make themselves known! It's your stupid pride that's getting in the way of his recovery. These are the herbs that will work. Yours are the herbs of old. I've drained all of your concoctions, anyway, so don't try to do anything like that again!"

"Hush, Reina," he scowled. "You're being obnoxious and conceited. Your knowledge is flawed and so is your experience. I wouldn't let you near a dead mouse the way that you are. Go and get the fruits. You're no use here, and draining my remedies is a childish, foolish thing to do. He is not the only one who can make use of it."

Upstairs, Hiro slept soundly, oblivious to the fierce storm of wills below him. He didn't stir a single muscle. His breathing was shallow and faint. A temperature had ravaged his biological defences. Thus, there was the cool, pale hand of a dark haired woman.

Nori watched his chest rise and fall. He was fading and reviving repeatedly with neither success nor failure. A shallow crease appeared on her forehead. She turned her back so that the back was hovering just at his forehead. His arms were folded atop his chest as though he were to be buried.

"You foolish, foolish man," she sighed. "How am I to reclaim my sister while you withhold a key?"

He still was untouched by the gentle susurrations of her voice. She leaned over him. The ends of her hair swayed across the area of his stomach. Her dark eyes fluttered up and down the silhouette of his body beneath the thick blankets.

"For my sister, for you…" she whispered.

Nori leaned further over him until her eyes were parallel to his. A gentle, caring look entered into her eyes. Her expression softened. Her right hand touched upon his left shoulder. She leaned not on his fragile body.

Her lips parted. Her left hand whispered over his lips. He moaned in his sleep but his mouth fell agape. Nori released a long, drawn breath. It departed from her a moment before a long silver wisp. The dancing, transparent silver drifted down and into his body.

At once, colour began to return to his cheeks. His muscles slowly eased out of tension. His raging temperature fell to a normal degree. His fingers even began to twitch and his mind grew sharp to all that was close by – all except for Nori.

She took a short, small gasp, drawing away from him. The silvery wisp was broken. Its remnants followed through into him. Her eyes fluttered closed to the spectacle of healing. A faint dizziness embraced her.

"Oh, Nori," a shrill, squeaking voice cried. "Oh, you cannot save this man so often: his life will overcome your own."

She forced herself to smile at the rat on the windowsill. "Worry not for me. My sister shall be brought into this world of light… The monk shall not be able to touch her… Lillian is loyal… If I let him die, my sister would be imprisoned in shadows… I can bear this burden... What use would immortality be to me if I could not safeguard life?"

The rat swung its tail back and forth. "Oh, but this is not for you, Nori. Oh, this burden is too great, Nori. Oh, what am I to tell them? Oh, I have not a mind to lie. Oh, what can be said to Ying? Oh, poor Ying, poor Ying. Oh, what am I to do?"

"Friend," she gasped. "You worry too deeply…"

Nori's eyes fell closed. Her body turned limp. She collapsed atop Hiro who was struggling to wake from his rest. The rat jerked upright. Its black eyes widened.

"Oh, Nori?" it cried. "Oh no! Oh, what to do? Oh, what to do? Oh, I'll…"

The rat dived into the room, scurrying across the floor. The sharp, knife-like claws clutched at the wooden frame of the bed. The blankets ripped under its small feet.

"Oh, Nori, wake up! Oh, please wake up!" the sound of feet ascending nearby stairs grew louder. "Oh, please, Nori! Oh, wake up!"

The floorboards of the hallway creaked loudly.

"Oh, please answer me!"

* * *

The simple _swish_ of cloth made the mountain rumble. The gritty groaning came through the base of the mountain. Bluebell quaked. Konohana quivered. The entrance was opened for the whole world to witness. Strange ruby eyes peered into the dark, abyssal opening.

The sounds of the mountain towns filled its cavernous passageways. It came from a distant place and was lost in those deep, dark depths. One dainty shoe set down onto the cold stone ground. The other soon followed. If there was any wariness in those actions they were immediately dispatched of.

Step by step the passages unveiled themselves to the intruder. There was no corner that harboured things unseen. There was no shadow that was not noted. The sole sound of breathing filtered from cracks and echoed in ancient crevices.

Ying gasped. Her dark little eyes peered up to meet garnet gems. Her hands intertwined upon her lap. Her back pressed firmly back.

The garnet merely darkened in response.

**Author's Note: Yes, this is a rather strange… All right, all right. I suppose that you want an explanation? Very well, I had completed the chapter of **_**White Snake**_** first. However, when it came to the date of uploading there was an… incident. I had confused the date. I uploaded the other two hurriedly but this was the last to be uploaded. As there was a rush I was unable to edit the previous chapter. Unfortunately, there shall be no editing until this story has been fully complete.**

**Thank you for reading **_**White Snake**_**. I do hope that you are enjoying this.**


	8. Chapter 8

White Snake

"I'm fine!" Hiro exclaimed: arms raised high above his head. "Stop fussing over me, okay? I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

Kana frowned. "You were half dead. No one can recover that fast. Besides, I've seen you out with a cold for weeks. This is worse,"

"Of course it is," Reina heaved a heavy basket onto the bed. "Lie down, Hiro. How many times do I have to tell you? Go to sleep, or stare at the ceiling. Your body needs to rest in order to heal. I shouldn't have to explain that to you."

Hiro exchanged a look with Kana. He received no sympathy, no support, and sighed as loudly as he could in protest. She shot him a glare.

Hiro looked away. "I couldn't be better. I know a lot of people say that. I know that I have a lot to do once I'm better. You have to believe me, Reina. I'm better than I was before. I don't understand it. I just know that I am,"

She faltered. As she placed the wet strip of cloth on his forehead her hands lingered for a moment more than necessary. She turned away from him and buried both of her hands into the basket in search of something. The edges of her fingers, where her skin had contacted his, burned a little. She lowered her darkening gaze.

Kana shrugged. "I don't know why you're so obsessed with working. I say that you should take this break. Take all the breaks that you need! It won't kill you to let _her_ slave for a while,"

"That's not fair, Kana," he snapped. "I know you two don't like each other! I'm fine with that! Please, if you have to insist that I'm ill, then at least behave as if I am!"

The room became silent.

* * *

"Nori," Lillian sighed. "Please, you must rest. Your health is fragile."

The gentle lapping of water against the river's edge went uninterrupted. Lillian sighed, clasping her hands more tightly on her lap. Her head bowed solemnly.

"Once more…" she whispered. "Once more treachery has arisen. I fear for the sake of my elders, my brother. Is all that can be known withheld from our hands? If such a fate is upon us then little choice remains open. You know of my alliance, Nori. I pray that that is enough."

The water splashed suddenly. The head of a shimmering white snake was raised. The tongue darted over cold, reptilian lips.

"Why do you abandon me, my friend?" the snake whispered. "Why must I tread this land alone?"

"I do not abandon you," Lillian leaned forward. "I yearn for freedom. That is no lie. The priest is soon to approach. His boy shall come too. I must not die. My brother must live. Ying, too, I must live to glimpse. Yet, there is no possibility in this present age."

The wintry tail flicked the water. It dispersed in long rings and crescents.

Lillian jolted. "No! Nori, wait-"

The snake fine back arched, bending behind. The head tilted back. The mouth parted, opened wide, hissing in restrained agony. Slowly, the body stretched. The slight stumps grew wide and lengthy. The pale, moon like flesh reached outwards. Another hiss came forth: distinctly more human than before.

The waterfall of dark locks came last, cascading to the shore. The ends were dipped in water. The lower portion of her dress grew wet. She took a breath, opened her sorrowful eyes then crumpled.

Her body curled inwards, winding forwards. Her hands flew to her stomach. A blossom of crimson caught a sliver of light before vanishing within the unnatural curve of her body. A long, violently suppressed shudder raced from the uppermost of her spine.

She took a sharp wheezing gasp.

Lillian threw herself upright. The grace of her tail dissolved prettily into long legs. Her iridescent scales flew over her body, defending her modesty. The flutter of her hair in the breeze rippled as water would. She took careful steps over the surface and came to kneel at Nori's crumpled side.

She placed her hand upon Nori's back. "Hush, my friend. Let the flow of this world's blood soothe you. Let me heal you,"

Nori shook her head. "No. You cannot. I cannot allow that,"

However, unbeknownst to her, Lillian had heard nothing of her protest. A slight strength had come to pass in a breeze. It whispered from the mountain top. The gaze of one as wise as the years were innumerable came upon them.

Lillian's shoulders slumped. "I feel that you should find a healer, Nori. I cannot bear to see you in this pain,"

* * *

The scream reverberated through the valley. The monks were passing back to their temples in a perfect procession. Their hands were clasped before them. Their heads were held with dignity. The beads about their necks rattled and the books held by some were seen by unwholesome shadows.

"Let the world be shamed," a voice uttered faintly. "For, in all of us, there is the will for this."

A pale hand extended. A wind came over. The tiny seeds were blown down to where the flames raged. Some came to rest at the edges of the blaze where they hid under blankets of ash. There were others which descended upon the sloping sides of the mountain.

The hand retracted after the last of the monks had long since vanished. It hid within the warm confines of the lengthy robes. There, where no eye could reach, a soft shape was held protectively but there was no kindness in that touch.

"North, South, West…" the voice uttered. "Now… Now it is the East. Your aches shall be without cure and shall be fed by the hearts of kind fools and selfish betrayals."

The sound of a cane on the harsher soil rose. The grip within the robes was loosened. A smile was brought to a faltering beginning.

"How kind of you,"

"This is not kindness," Nathan insisted, grimly. "This is justice. This is Hell's loss."

**Author's Note: I could have, would have, sworn that this had been completed far earlier. I was so terribly, terribly mistaken. There were little over a hundred words and I was already faltering swiftly with **_**G**__**ǔ Jiàn**_**. However, as you can see, there are a lot of developments here. The pace will be far speedier from here on in. Though the initial premise has faded from memory this one is alive and truly flourishing.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

White Snake

"I'll get it!" Hiro called, racing down the stairs.

The door was slightly ajar at the bottom. The top was wedged firmly into place. It had been that way for years. No matter the amount of people that they healed the door was doomed to remain afflicted. Reina stuck her head out from the stairs curiously. Hiro shot her a grin as he battled to open it.

"My boy," a kindly voice commented. "I do believe that this is unbeneficial to your well-being."

Hiro froze. "Nathan… I hadn't expected to see you. How are you? Come in, come in. Make yourself at home, please,"

The lack of laughter captured Reina's curiosity. She came down the stairs slowly and stopped in the doorway of the front room.

"Ah, Reina," Hiro smiled. "This is Nathan. He's the monk from the temple at Blue Bell. He let me stay for the night when I went to make that delivery. Do you remember?"

She nodded. "It's nice to meet you,"

Nathan smiled. "I am pleased to meet you as well. However, Hiro, I hope you do not mind, but I came in with the hope of speaking to Mako,"

Reina stiffened. She forced herself to smile politely knowing that Hiro would look to her. He did. Neither appeared startled. He had hidden the urgency from his tone with the utmost precision.

"I have no problem with that," he replied. "I'll make some tea. He's gone for a walk. We don't really know where he goes, but he should be back soon."

Nathan inclined his head. "I am grateful,"

* * *

"Please," Dirk exclaimed, wheezing. "Stop this. Let it go…"

He cried out. His back scraped with excruciating slowness against the rough outer wall of the house. His hands quaked at his sides. His neck was still bruising even though it was already a strange mix of unnatural shades.

"Let… Let them go…" he gasped. "They have… nothing… to do… with… Please… Stop… Stop it…"

"You will die second,"

Nori looked Dirk in the eyes. She offered a faint smile but pressed him further against the wall. She batted her eye lashes.

"You will lose your voice," she whispered. "You will lose it all for nothing. No word or cry will rouse them. No plea will free them."

He gagged. "… No…"

"Nori," a voice called, strained. "Nori, stop."

She glanced over her shoulder.

"How nice to see you," Rahi smiled with false courtesy. "I found your friend. He was quite unhappy with his place."

"What do you intend to do to me, boy?" she murmured. "Do you want to take me away? If you believe a talisman will cease these hands of mine you are a fool."

He shook his head. His eyes flickered over to Cheryl and her mother. He offered a genuine smile that urged them to get away.

Nori lowered Dirk so that his feet were on the ground. "Little monk, go home. Close your doors and pray,"

He shook his head. "I can't do that. There is fear in Blue Bell. You are the reason for that. I must have you leave,"

"Very well," she loosened her grip on Dirk's throat. "Do what you will, little monk. I will not leave."

Rahi nodded. He drew a circular mirror from his robes. The back was bronze and cold against his palm. His eyes flickered to Nori. He was a novice. His training was incomplete. He thrust it out towards her. His hand trembled slightly.

Nori pressed her lips firmly together. She could feel it. The mirror was calling to her in its coarse, taunting tones. There was a wind that clutched at her and her alone. Her hand snapped tightly around Dirk's throat. He gagged loudly. His eyes were no doubt as wide as wide could be. There was little chance for air to touch his lungs.

Rahi warned. "You will not harm these people,"

"We shall see," she responded sweetly.

Her head tilted back. She took a deep breath and let the guise fall away. The cool fabric of her white dress faded from her skin. She sighed contentedly. Her porcelain skin melted into unblemished white scales. Her tail stretched out and flickered: glad to be unrestricted.

Rahi's trembling worsened.

She offered him a smile.

_I have nine hundred years to my name_

"I'm not scared of you!" he cried. "You're a demon! All demons must perish!"

Her forked tongue flicked at him.

_You shall not keep my sister from me!_

He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "You will be released! You can be free after going into this mirror! All you have to do is repent!"

"Should I repent?" she whispered. "Should he repent with me?"

Rahi snatched the mirror back. He pressed the reflective side to his robes. Dirk coughed and tried to hunch over.

Nori sighed. "Do you understand, little monk? You cannot keep me from my sister. That is why you cannot succeed,"

Her tail shot forward and wound around his leg. A sharp cry was uttered before his legs were pulled from under him. There, on the dismal road at Blue Bell's outskirts, Rahi's breath grew shallow and his eyes weren't to open.

Nori glanced back at Dirk. He was shaking and shuddering. Her hand came away from his throat. She struck at his chest and he flew back into a leafy hedge.

"So, the snake stands with us," a man commented. "How honoured we are. This is cause for celebration."

She glowered at him. "End this war, Phillip. I need your sister, but not through force,"

He shrugged as though helpless. "Oh, but my dear sister is fragile,"

Her eyes narrowed. Her upper lip curled as though she were to bear her teeth.

His condescending tone vanished. "The monks are coming for us, Nori. If we allow them to we'll all die. I can't stop just because it doesn't suit you. Look through the villagers. Perhaps one has the piece you search for so desperately. They gather a lot of sacred items without knowing it. Then they put them to waste,"

She inclined her head in forced politeness. "Very well,"

Phillip paused. A deep furrow formed on his brow.

"Wait!" he turned. "Nori, you can't win. Go to your sister. Spend your days with her. Maybe the monks won't find you. You definitely won't find all of the articles. Our _lady_ has ensured that."

She didn't stop. "No one shall obstruct my path,"

He scowled.

"Leave it, Phillip," the strained voice called. "Come, please… I bleed, do I not? Let her follow her fate."

**Author's Note: I do like this chapter. Nori was not ever intended to be sweet and innocent. She adores her sister. She will do anything to ensure her sister's freedom and happiness. Even if her sister would disapprove Nori will see the situation as being one that never needs to be known. I think that she vastly underestimates the others and I would like to know what you think of the consequences of such a belief in the coming chapters.**

**Yes, this is an early upload! I first uploaded these three when I was inspired after attending my first comic convention. As I attended my second today I thought to upload early in commemoration. Also, yes, I have changed my username.**


	10. Chapter 10

White Snake

"The fires grow stronger," Lillian whispered. "I do not like this."

"I concur," a strong voice responded. "but, you are too weak to understand. There are many further dangers that lie ahead. You must believe in yourself and the path that you walk. If lives are lost, and you do not possess that faith, you will turn to madness."

She glanced up. The fright in her eyes was stark against the looming shadows.

"Do not fear," her companion urged. "There is no need for that as of yet. Your eyes should remain upon the girl that walks in your midst. She is a threat to all - even to the humans."

Lillian protested. "She is not evil!"

The turn of her companion's gaze struck her. Lillian lowered her head until it came near the ground. A sudden pain seized her legs.

"She is not evil," her companion uttered softly. "She loves. That is where the danger lies. That is where the seeds of our failure are sown. Watch her, Lillian, watch her as you have not watched before. The monk you may forget."

Lillian's arms trembled. She almost fell in her attempt to rise. Her voice quivered as she obliged. When her eyes rose they found shadows. Her companion was gone. They were not likely to meet soon.

* * *

"There is a festival soon," Reina whispered.

Hiro squirmed. There was no distance between them. The stair that they were squeezed together on had no room to give. His shoulder moved and she jolted. She winced.

"Sorry," he said, equally as quiet. "Is there a festival soon? Why haven't I heard of it? Kana would've been here announcing plans."

She shook her head. "The festival isn't here. There's a small village in the South of the great mountain. There are barely five houses there, if even. They're having a festival, a traditional one, soon,"

He looked at her. "Do you want to go?"

Reina stiffened. She seemed to try and lean away from him. An emotion flickered behind her eyes. She pursed her lips for a moment.

"No," she murmured. "That wasn't what I meant. They want to ensure the survival of their customs. They don't like company, but… They don't have medicines, Hiro. I'm worried. I want to make sure they're okay."

He nodded. "I think it's a great idea, Reina,"

She shook her head. "I can't go. I have a lot of work. Please, Hiro, go and see them for me. I have to know,"

"All right," he sighed. "I'm still going to try and sneak you out with me, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay,"

He squirmed a little more and the old staircase creaked. Reina nudged his foot in a silent warning. Hiro grinned and reached over to her with an open hand. She took it: intertwining their smallest fingers and pressing their thumbs together.

The sound of chairs scraping against the floor rushed out from under the door. Reina tried to jump to her feet but faltered. Her hands shot out. One grasped the balustrade and the other pressed against the wall. A sharp breath filled the tired old building.

Hiro tensed. "Reina?"

"I'm stuck," she hissed.

"I thought so," he replied softly. "Don't worry. I'll get you out."

He inched forward against the creaking stairs. Slowly, centimetre by centimetre, he eased away from the tightness of the space. Reina, too, tried to ease away. She pressed against the wall on her right and used her feet to force herself away.

Just as the creaking halted at the door the voices rose a little. Neither Hiro nor Reina paid it any heed. Their spying was finished. Hiro scrunched his nose and pushed, successfully getting free. Reina _thunk_ed back down with the suddenness of her freedom.

Step by step, Hiro came clattering to the ground floor. His arms were stretched out for balance. He hadn't fallen. He turned, winked at Reina and jogged out of the front door. She raced back up to her room. The door opened just as Hiro escaped.

"I understand," Nathan said lowly. "However, the danger is imminent. I warn you now to heed my words. You alone of Konohana will allow me. I trust that you will use my wisdom as needed."

Mako frowned. "I understand what you mean, Nathan, but demons? Demons haven't made any trace of their presence known here in decades. There are many who would laugh in my face and continue with their lives. I think all would,"

The monk turned. "Does this mean that you have nothing to say to them?"

"I will tell them," he assured. "I want you to understand how futile this effort is. I doubt anyone would be spared if they did choose to come. Those in Bluebell would have no words for us no matter the situation in their land. I trust you, Nathan, I do, but this world has moved on from ghosts and demons."

"If only the ghosts and demons had moved on as well," Nathan responded.

The door closed a moment later. Both Mako and Nathan had left. The house was left in its old, crippled state, echoing the last sound of the outer world in melancholic whispers. For Reina, the sound was of metal against metal, booming down gargantuan vaults.

"Oh, good girl," said the rat, swinging its long tail back and forth. "Oh, now, let me see, what was I to say? Oh, yes. Oh, _yes_, now I recall. Oh, girl, please pay heed, for this shall be uttered but once only. _Oh_, long in the days where men were few and the giants plagued the skies, there were ten suns, one true Lady and all was as devised. Oh, but time was dreaming differently and it was ill advised. Oh, the world was to crumble in all of their eyes."

Reina's hand knocked a small porcelain shell from the cabinet. "What do you want?"

The rat's eyes brightened at the sudden surge of fear. "Oh, why, I want to see Lady Ying well. Oh, that means, that means… Oh, yes, that means the article. Oh, may I have it, girl? Oh, I must have it. Oh, if I do not, oh, the pain you will endure… Oh, yes,"

**Author's Note: This was finished the day after I uploaded chapter nine! I am so happy to be so far ahead! Of course, I do worry for the health of my laptop, and thus the life of these documents, however, I do feel that all should be well in the end. I hope that you will understand if I choose to make such grave changes as the one I have in mind.**


	11. Chapter 11

White Snake

The sound of hissing touched the fragile world of Hiro's dreams. He stirred unwillingly. A faint crease came upon his brow. His lips curved downwards. There was a sudden prick of pain. Then, as gradual as the melting glaciers, he settled back to his tranquil rest.

"Sleep," Nori whispered, brushing his hair from his face. "Sleep well. Young man, your future has a great passage. I hope that you can look to me in the coming days. I want to see your eyes as I did that day. I want… Sleep now, while you can, I will _enjoy_ this time of fragility as I can."

She sighed blissfully. Her eyes fluttered closed as she revelled in a short breeze. A gentle smile took to her features. Her hand drifted over the edge of his cheek and back to her side. She gazed at him kindly.

"So, this is your game," Nathan spoke darkly. "I should have known."

She retreated swiftly to her feet. Her eyes darted from side to side. There was no trace of the merciless monk.

"You…" she murmured tensely. "Where are you?"

The flutter of his robes became apparent around the bodies of trees. The sound of his staff echoed ominously. Nori shot back. A _crack_ of a tree echoed loudly. It twisted and fell in an instant. Nori stared down at it. If she had been any slower she would have been crushed.

"I see you are no different to the others of your clan," Nathan commented. "It should honour you to share their fate. You have nothing else to connect you to them. I applaud you for surviving for this length of time."

"You treacherous-" she caught herself. Her eyes flashed vehemently. "Go. Return to your temple. I have nothing to my name. I have committed no sin."

He raised his prayer beads. "You will,"

"I will?" she whispered, as if there was no one else to hear it. "I will… One day I will. One day, one moment, one little _death_ or _mutilation_, even if to one of my own… One day… One day I will not be myself. That is the day where I will do such things."

The concentration of power in the small area of wood condensed. Nori looked at Hiro and then to the monk. A quiet hiss rose in the back of her throat. Then, she fled. Nathan opened his eyes. He pursued her at once.

* * *

The rattle of hard objects falling to the cave floor resounded. Ying's head snapped up at once. Her eyes seemed to glow in the ever present darkness. She rose slowly from her chair.

"It is a pleasant evening, I trust?" the visitor called softly.

"Yes," Ying's voice was little more than a whisper. "It is. I am glad to have company, however. Thank you."

The woman smiled and bowed. The long sleeves fell, rustling over the ground. She straightened up and the long wisps of her hair caught in the deathly remnants of far away light.

"I have come with news for you," she murmured. "These are the articles which, together, shall free you from this place. You may walk below the sun."

Ying's eyes widened in horror and her hands shot to her mouth. "No… No. This cannot… Please, why have you brought them here? I cannot be freed if not by the order and only one may pass at a single time…"

"No," she replied simply. "There are other ways, Ying. There are many other ways. Your sister is simply unable to recall them. Perhaps, she had not the knowledge at all."

Ying opened her mouth to speak but no sound came. Her wide eyes fluttered about as tears gathered. Then, gradually, she sank down to her knees. A whimper rose and rose within her. It would tear all of her strength from her grasp – forever.

"Why?" she pleaded. "My sister has searched for truths of all kinds. Why does she not know this?"

The woman took a single stride forward. The various layers of her clothes seemed to chime as she did so. A gentle expression entered into her gaze that was most uncommon. She spoke with the eloquence of one apart from time.

"There is more," she spoke. "There are greater truths than those which are open to your sister. She is yet young. Her wealth of words is incomplete too. What knowledge can be passed to one so inexperienced? There are many who are more powerful and wise than her. There are few who are below her. She cannot know an eternal truth as others know."

Ying wiped at her eyes. "How do you know this?"

"I know," she whispered. "There is a choice for you in this place, Ying. You have not been from this room in your memory. You may reside here for all of eternity and not age or weaken. You may bring this barrier to its end. I would like to know your choice the moment that I can."

"Wait," she whispered. "What is the cost of my freedom that my sister so tirelessly pursues?"

Her smile was unseen in the shadows that gathered. The slow rolling of her shoulders forward was invisible as well. This slight predatory shift was beyond Ying's senses though the barrier itself quivered at her presence.

Her voice was perfectly composed. "The cost is your sister's heart. She shall live, yes. She shall be independent to shall others, yes. However, there is one who must be kept from her. He has a strange strength. I shall have them part in exchange for your freedom that your sister will seek for all of her years and not know peace in searching for,"

Ying slumped forward. A fresh veil of tears misted over the small world of the cave. Her arms, keeping her from the ground, trembled with violent spasms. She fought to summon her courage and composure but nothing would respond.

The visitor turned and strode away. Her footfalls were without the slightest sound. She knew the passages well.

"Who are you?"

She paused. Her eyes flickered up. They flashed deep crimson.

"May I enquire the same of you?"

**Author's Note: I am truly enjoying this. I hope that you are too. Thank you for reading this so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

White Snake

"There are three custodians,"

A map unfurled across the table. Ina frowned down at it.

"You do understand us, don't you, Mako?" Gombe stuttered. "We mean no offence to you. After all these years, if it were not for your family-"

"I understand," Mako nodded. "However, this must be said. They do exist and you have felt their wrath. You have felt it in the slow demise of the crops and in the gradual demise of my remedies. They have gone to the other villages and now only we remain."

Ina stepped forward and jabbed at the old map. "This is where you think they will descend from? Why? How can you be sure? If you are keeping something from us, Mako, you will understand our reluctance to believe,"

He lowered his head solemnly. A long sigh fell from his lips. He leaned against the table.

"My Reina…" he looked at them each. "My Reina was attacked by one a few days ago. She is currently recovering at the house. Hiro is watching her. She must have constant supervision. Her wounds are… grievous, to say the least."

Sheng stepped away from the wall. "What is it that you propose?"

Mako's lips settled into a grim line. "We have to act first. If we don't there will be more attacks. The consequences of their actions will become more evident,"

* * *

Reina stared up at the ceiling blankly. Her lips were slightly parted. Her eyes were glassy. Her skin was icy white and glossy with sweat. Her fever raged.

"Reina," Hiro sighed, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Reina. I'm sorry."

His words elicited no reaction. She didn't seem to even take a breath. He reached out and placed his fingers to her wrist. Her pulse was shallow. He shook his head and his brow began to furrow.

He muttered to himself. "This is my fault…"

"No,"

His head snapped up. A shadow flitted from the door. He couldn't distinguish enough of it to make out more. He began to rise when Reina's terrified expression flashed through his mind. He sat down instantly. He hadn't found her. That was Mako. However, he had come in as she lay there, as Mako had run out for medicines, and had seen her pleading gaze, her lips parting as if to speak.

The careful whisper of fabric sighed against the wooden floor. Hiro raised his head. It drifted closer and farther as if to taunt him. He knew at once that it would be none of the villagers. They were with Mako – safe. He knew of only one other possibility.

He sat upright. "Who are you?"

He received no response. The pacing stopped too. It began soon after but the distance had grown yet again. A victorious smirk had taken to his face.

He jolted to his feet. "Who are you? Come out!"

The door smashed against the wall. Reina flinched but remained unconscious. Hiro leaned over her protectively. His eyes darted about the room for anything that could be doubled as a weapon. There was nothing.

The footfalls loudened. They were hard and hollow. It was as though there was a great weight that was somehow as light as air. They were most definitely taunting him now. He could hear it in every step. There was someone taking great joy from the simple act of approaching.

Hiro stiffened. A shadow was falling before the doorway. It was coming from the right. The window was to the left. It was falling against light. A breath choked in his throat. The flutter of the edges of flutter came to whisper against the doorframe.

"_No_!"

A gust of wind forced him to turn away. Hiro's body fell atop Reina's. His hands raced immediately to set himself away from her. However, as he scrambled to do so, he caught sight of a sudden burst of rose. He froze. The world faltered in its pace. The wind still blew, but slowly. The ends of her long midnight locks floated. The fabric of her dress rushed to and fro as it settled in to place.

"This is no place for you,"

He looked up.

The world was faster, far faster. The shadowed figure at the door seemed to tremble. It held its ground. The flutter of the woman's dress had vanished in an instant. It was suddenly _too_ fast. There was no air. He couldn't breathe.

"Be gone,"

The shadow vanished. The world returned to how it was intended.

Hiro rose slowly, pushing away from Reina's fragile body. His feet came gently to the ground. His arms fell to his sides. He stared.

"Who… Who are you?"

She seemed startled by the question. There was a slight tensing of her delicate shoulders. Her thin arms came around to her front.

"I… I am…" she turned, allowing him a full view of her. "My name is Nori. I apologise for my intrusion. There was… There was something here that I was taught to fear. I could not let it be in a place so warm."

Hiro nodded dumbly. "Yes, yes, thank you…"

She inclined her head. "I shall leave first,"

She began her retreat.

Hiro flinched, awakening from his daze. "Oh, wait!"

She was still within sight but she continued without pause. Hiro glanced at Reina. His feet had already begun to shuffle. He clenched and unclenched his hands. His eyes shot back to the doorway. He burst in to a run. She had descended the stairs. He followed. They vanished beneath him two at a time.

"Wait!" he was out of the front door. "Wait! Miss, who are you?"

She brushed her hair away from her shoulder. "I gave you my name,"

He nodded. She was already at the curve in the path. If she disappeared around the side of the house she would be out of sight forever, or so his mind whispered. He gasped for breath.

"Yes, I know, Nori," he straightened up. "Where do you live? Might I see you again? I want to thank you properly. I can't do that right now."

She pursed her lips. "I shall not meet with you. Do not wait for me,"

**Author's Note: Hello! So much has happened since the last update! I'm so excited for so, so many reasons. One is the absolute possibility that I could have my GJ game. The other is my blog. The third is this! All three of these are going so well! I am absolutely delighted!**

**Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

White Snake

"Nori, are you all right?"

She glanced up. "My friend has been slaughtered. The body has been hung for all to see. How do you believe I am?"

The fire crackled. A small flame shot upwards. The bamboo grove swayed in the cool, moonlit breeze.

"The question is mandatory. I know how you feel," Sheng retorted grumpily. "How many friends do you think I lost? These humans have no right to go around and kill us! Or, is that simply what you want me to say? She attacked the girl, might have killed her. Chasing another demon away isn't going to stop this. We've been on the war path for a long time. It was about time we met again. Perhaps this time I won't be a coward."

Her head snapped up. "Sheng, that was not what I intended,"

He nodded, smiling pensively. "I understand, but I did watch your parents flee to that mountain. I did watch as it was brought down on their heads. I was hiding in my little grove. I was a coward. Now I am alone. That is justice, Nori. That is all the justice left in this world,"

She spoke softly. "That does not have to be…"

"Concentrate on freeing your sister," he declared. "That's the greatest good that you can do. That… You do understand that you cannot go near that boy, don't you? You know that you both will be hurt. It's against the laws of existence for one of us and one of them-"

"I know," she looked at the fire. "I did not act from kindness, Sheng. That boy had one of the articles. If he died I would have had to search again. The river might have taken it far my reach. That was the only reason that I gave him my strength. That is the only reason that I am allowing him to live and why I grant his safety."

He raised a wooden cup to his lips. A thin trickle of tea ran down his chin. He lowered the cup and smacked his lips thoughtfully. He leaned gradually back as his eyes seemed to close.

"Nori…" he said at long last. The words were little more than a breathy sigh. "You gave your life essence to this boy. That is a bond that will hold you both in this life and in many others. Even after death you will meet again and again. While you may not be a demon then you are one now. This is not the time to be near him. Let me see the boy."

She rose carefully. A shawl was pulled from her shoulders. She laid it over him.

"Thank you…" she whispered. "… Sheng…"

* * *

"Your home is warm,"

Mako spun.

An amused smile spread across her face. She turned her head so as to gain his attention. She stood tall in the doorway to the kitchen. Behind her the herbs had begun to wither. He gritted his teeth.

"What do you want?" he snarled. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged lightly. "Perhaps, friend, you can answer that,"

He faced her completely. "Stop playing games,"

Her amusement faded. "You destroyed one of my fellows. Did you truly believe that I would fail to notice the corpse hung in full sight from my home? I am ashamed for you, Mako. You have lost your way,"

He approached carefully, slowly. "Not me, you. You shouldn't exist. You know that,"

She strode forward to meet him, peering up in to his visible eye. "Do not exile the memory of your loss. _I_ am your strength and I am your anger. Do not betray me, Mako. I shall force the deepest age of suffering to you if you dare,"

He clenched his jaw. "You don't scare me, Ulyssa,"

She smiled. "Your stupidity has grown,"

A tree swung its branches at the window. Its thin twigs scraped sharply at the window. He winced at the shrill sound. When his eyes opened once more Ulyssa was gone. He growled, hands fisting tightly. He would have stormed out to look for her had it not been for the pounding of feet upstairs. He flew off in an utter frenzy.

The trees leaned towards the house, sighing disparagingly.

"Is this enough?" Phillip asked solemnly. "Are we victorious in this endeavour?"

Ulyssa glanced behind, but not far enough to see him. "Yes and no. We have knowledge now. Knowledge is power, but his alliance is not ours to claim. We should continue in our own endeavours. Once this mountain finds its peace once more I can assure you of prosperity,"

His expression became stern. "May I see that day?"

She sighed. "I am not at liberty to explain the fate of anyone. You understand that, surely,"

His eyes travelled to Hiro's window. "What of the traitor?"

"That woman is young. She is easily swayed. Her heart is determined," Ulyssa smiled faintly. "She will not place her sister in peril. That is beyond even her cruelty. I believe that she still remains a threat. To you - to I - she is merely an existence. To her we are far more. We are the enemy. No one should attempt to estimate an enemy."

He nodded solemnly. "I will not underestimate her. Nor will I underestimate the humans. I will do what I deem correct in the name of victory. That is all that I shall do,"

Ulyssa's expression softened as Hiro entered his room. "This boy is mortal and not of a mind for conflict,"

Phillip perked up. "I should watch for his presence?"

She began forward. "Yes,"

He slunk away to the shadows. He was no doubt returning to his people on the other side of the mountain. Nathan was gathering the monks from nearby. He had dubbed the situation as an emergency. The large bruising over the left side of his face, cracked ribs and broken leg would only serve to further his case.

Ulyssa savoured her satisfaction as she raised her hand. She uttered the ancient words of her time in a curse that would bind for nothing less than lifetimes.

**Author's Note: Yes, I am rather depressed at this moment in time. You can tell by the lack of quality in my writing. However, that considered, this is still the best that I can offer. I do hope that this is enough to not have wasted your valuable time.**


	14. Chapter 14

White Snake

In the misty morning before the light of day the roads were turned to rivers. The spirits were wont to play. The dainty footfalls of a demon sighed over the crumbling road. The water splashed soundlessly as the tail flicked back and forth.

The sobs of a child brought the stranger to a halt.

On the steps of the ruined temple sat a boy dressed in red. He had his face in his hands. His world was blowing past his feet. The teachings that had guided his every moment were lost to a profound grief. His eyes were blinded by a thousand years of sorrow.

The stranger approached still. The tail slowly shrunk away. The _drip_, _drip_, _drip_ of the ends of her dress echoed softly in the dimness. Her eyes remained fixed upon the boy's fragile form. A strange curiosity lit her eyes and brought tenderness to her soul.

"What troubles you?" she spoke in whispers. "Has your life been stolen?"

He wiped his eyes. "I'm not a ghost,"

She smiled. "I did not ask you that,"

He pouted. "Yes…"

"My name is Nori," she crouched in front of him, offering a hand. "What is your name?"

He took her hand and wiped his eyes. "I'm Rahi. I'm a Buddhist monk,"

Her expression betrayed no shock or anger. "You are? How wonderful. One day the temple will be re-built, young Rahi. You should save your tears for greater sorrows. There are many aches in this world that only brave and kind souls such as you can possibly heal,"

He pressed his lips together tightly. His free hand clenched on his lap. He nodded stiffly, choking on unshed tears.

Nori wiped his face. "Have no fear. There is kindness yet to come,"

He nodded bravely. "Thank you. Thank you for your kindness. This will be remembered,"

"All will be remembered," she responded faintly. "Time merely veils all truth."

Rahi jolted, eyes widening thoughtfully. "That- that is wise,"

A fragile smile took to her expression. A strange sort of contemplativeness bloomed in her dark eyes. There was sorrow, he noted, just as the rain began once more. The puddles came to life with vibrant dances and songs. He grew distracted by the sight.

"I will remember this encounter, young Rahi," Nori rose and bowed. "I pray for your fortunes."

Rahi jolted. He leaped to his feet.

His voice was fretful. "You're leaving?"

She paused. "My sister is waiting for me. She can do nothing in my absence. I must attend to her. Please excuse me,"

Rahi brought his hands together and inclined his head. He raised his head a moment later. A sharp gasp escaped from him. He stretched up on to his toes and peered out as far as he could. Nori had disappeared. There wasn't a ripple or foot print to mark that she had ever been present at all.

He sunk back down to his feet. A slight disappointment pervaded him.

"Rahi, my apologies," Nathan hurried over. "I had not expected Blue Bell's mayor to insist on speaking for such a length of time. Are you all right?"

He smiled. "I'm fine. A young lady lent me her companionship for a while. She was very kind,"

Nathan straightened. "I am glad to hear that. Come along now. We are to meet with other elders,"

Rahi leaped to his feet, scurrying along impatiently. The puddles splashed loudly under his feet. As he delighted in the freedom of the world he failed to notice the expression on Nathan's face. The many years of dealing with demons had granted him a wealth of knowledge – they were surrounded.

With a sigh he drew a small bamboo scroll from his sleeve. He dropped it as he entered in to the boundary of Blue Bell. The eyes of his nemesis' continued to pursue without relent. He smiled, however. One had approached the scroll – as he knew one would – and was unfurling it. There were no curses, no seals, no power but the words themselves. Nathan was not a man of violence.

The scroll went _clink_, _clink_, _clink_ as strips rattled off of one another and the rain. The words that had been painstakingly written in the most precise fashion were beginning to lament. The demon lowered his head.

There was a ripple that passed through the others. A deep disapproval and anger had been ignited. The momentary attempt at peace seemed to have failed utterly.

Lillian pushed through. "What is that? What has happened?"

"This is war," Phillip snapped savagely. "This is the beginning of the end and you _dear friend_ Nori has chosen her alliance. I do pray that you choose yours wisely."

Lillian lowered her head. She glanced about discreetly. It was evident that there was a definite alliance with her brother's brash words. They – people that she had grown up with, lived alongside – had seemed to close in about her with mistrust and impatience.

She met her brother's glare with a resolute firmness. "Take my heart, brother. My decision is my own,"

Another ripple surged through the group.

He stood taller. "Is that what you wish, sister? Do you leave me here with these friends of ours?"

"My choice is still my own," she began to retreat cautiously. "What can you say for me? I am not a traitor. I will not ask for your forgiveness."

Lillian twirled, dashing in to the darkness. The sound of her desperate footfalls vanished in moments.

The man with the scroll leaped up. "Phillip, she-"

"I know," he responded soundly. "Let her be. She knows her place."

Still, she ran and ran and ran. The branches of the trees tore at her face and arms. The upturned roots tripped her, urging her to the ground.

"Nori!" she screamed. "Nori, where are you? Come back! This is- This is-"

"Nothing," Lillian whipped around. "This is nothing for you to fret over. Listen to what you know."

**Author's Note: I realise that I uploaded this a day late last time. I understand that this is late again. However, I owe it to what I love to live my life as I should. Even though I owe my sanity, I need to find my own way. I think I'm insane by society's standards. I'm perfectly sane by my own standards. I want to live so I will pursue this perfectly. I hope you don't mind that the updates may be slower from on now.**


	15. Chapter 15

White Snake

The breaking of dawn filled the mountain with a fresh source of strength. The scurrying of paws and chattering of bestial voices echoed in its hollows and lingered over the river. The beginning of another day at war had already been set in motion.

Nori stood on the edge of a cliff. The sunlight was caught between strands of her midnight hair. Her dark eyes absorbed all that dared to touch them. The land was beneath her though the mountain still rose higher. She took an invigoratingly deep breath of the crisp, cold air.

"Nori, is that you?"

She turned. "Sheng,"

He sighed, his eyes seeming to droop. "You are leaving me, aren't you?"

"I have to do this," she replied simply. "I cannot hate you, Sheng. You held me to this life. You gave me purpose and have stood at my side as a father would. Yet, in my heart, we both know how we feel. I cannot lose my sister. That is not something that you would understand."

He opened his mouth as if to speak further. No sound came. The light in his eyes faded. His shoulders slumped and he stepped away to the side.

"I understand," he said softly. "I am not your enemy, Nori, but I will not stand and watch you destroy yourself either. You are not a child, I know. You are not born to destroy freely either. I am your ally whether you believe or not."

She faced the sun and the sky once more. The breeze touched her with gentle hands. Her eyes fluttered.

"You have my disbelief," she declared. "I need no fools at my side."

Then – arms shooting out – she fell forward. The breeze turned to a gale. It struck at her flesh and tore at her expensive clothes. She tumbled gracelessly, twirling and spiralling faster and faster and faster.

Then, silence.

Sheng shook his head in discontent.

* * *

In Mako's home there was a rather spacious room bathed in sunlight. Noon was nearly upon the verdant, yet withering land. The sweet air danced its way in to the room, to the wardrobe in the shadows and to the bed against the right wall.

"Mako…" Reina wheezed. "Mako… Mako…"

The door to her room was open. There was no one to give her companionship. The emptiness was stark.

She stretched out a pale hand. Her eyes were almost closed with the weight of her weariness. She rasped and wheezed, rolling on to her side and curling in to a tight ball. Her hands fought to clench to no avail. She tilted her head back. Her lips were blue.

"Mako…" she wheezed. "Mako… Mako…"

She tried again to reach out. There was a small mirror on her bed side table. Her fingers strained to knock it to the floor. A mere centimetre kept her from making contact. Her hand drooped.

A shadow appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Reina?" he paused. "Reina? Reina!"

He tore across the landing and in to the room. The door crashed against the wall. He flew to her side. His trembling fingers fumbled for her wrist. Her body was limp. He closed his eyes, sucking in deep breaths to keep calm. Her pulse was faint.

"Gingko…" he ripped the drawers of the bed side table open. "Gingko…"

There were trays laid upon trays. Each included an assortment of various herbs. There was no structure to the way they were laid. He scattered them, tearing tray after tray from its place. Reina's breathing faltered. Hiro leaped up, throwing the last tray aside.

His hands clawed at his scalp. Then, he threw himself back down to Reina's side. He felt for her pulse again and rolled her onto her side. He tilted her head back to open her airways when the door clattered noisily. Hiro was thrown from the bed as Mako charged to his niece's side.

"Get out!" he roared. "Get out!

Hiro pulled at his face, sucking in a sharp breath. Then, he fled from the room. He tore down the stairs at a break neck pace – not stopping, stumbling, tripping and crashing out of the front door. The dusty path kicked up a trail of dirt in his wake and still he didn't dare look back.

"Hiro!" Kana exclaimed, running up the path.

He forced himself to stop. "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear about it?" His words tripped over one another. "There's been another attack on Blue Bell! They say that the temple was set on fire! Tell Mako that I'm with him."

Hiro reeled. "What? Why?"

He was met with a glare. "It's a temple. Who else but a demon would be so sacrilegious? I've got to go and tell everyone else. Tell Mako that I'm with him!"

Kana disappeared back towards his house.

A twisting, sickening rage writhed in his stomach. Hiro clenched his fists. It was exactly the news that he had been dreading. He was a healer, not a fighter. He didn't want to start a war. He thought – once – that it was the act of only fools and megalomaniacs. It made his blood boil to know that a battle would be tearing his home apart.

However, he took a deep breath and looked up. There were faint sounds of disturbance from within Mako's home. That alone proved that Reina was fighting desperately still. His fury dropped to a simmer. He understood the all-consuming anger. He didn't blame anyone for their anger, nor for their fear.

Hiro shook his head decisively. He wanted to leave them to their feuds and find peace elsewhere. Instead, he removed a small knife and gently snapped a large leaf off from a nearby plant. He carved the message on it carefully and left it by the door.

There, he found that his feet were rooted to the ground. He ran his fingers over its rough surface. It had been his home for the last few years and he had been in and out all of his life. A heaved a sigh, shoving his hands in his pockets and walked away.

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry. I know that I can't represent this well. Still, the movie is amazing. Please, if you have time, go and look it up. I think it's marvellous and it's not as absurd as this. Even so, I promise to improve. Please, look up **_**Sorcerer and the White Snake**_**.**

**Thank you for reading this story. Thank you for choosing this story. Thank you for bearing with my idiocy and incompetence.**


End file.
